The present invention relates to a new and improved method of adjusting a projectile fuze after firing of a projectile from a weapon wherein the information or data is inductively transmitted from a transmitter secured to the weapon to a receiver located in the fuze. Further, this invention pertains to apparatus for the performance of the aforesaid method.
There is known to the art an arrangement for programming an electrical circuit of a projectile fuze by means of a control coil provided at the muzzle or mouth of a weapon barrel, which during throughpassage of the projectile determines with the aid of a receiver circuit of the projectile the time until detonation or ignition of the projectile fuze. With this prior art arrangement the control coil has a current flowing therethrough, the current intensity of which constitutes a measure for the reference value which is to be set, and the receiver circuit contains a receiver coil and means for evaluating the amplitude of the induced current in the receiver coil which is generated during passage of the projectile through the control coil.
Such arrangement is much too inaccurate for modern day requirements. The amplitude of the induced voltage in the receiver coil during passage through the control coil is first of all dependent upon whether the projectile is moving exactly through the center of the control coil, and secondly, whether the projectile is being propelled through the control coil with the desired starting or initial velocity.
In the event that the time for triggering the detonation or ignition of the projectile fuze must fall within given permissible tolerances, then it can happen that such tolerances cannot be maintained with the heretofore known arrangement.
Furthermore, there is known to the art a fuze actuation device embodying a transmitter installation with a rated frequency-pulse transmitter and a rated frequency-detector arranged in the projectile, the input of which is coupled with a receiving antenna provided at the projectile and the output of which is coupled with the input of a reference value-counter. The output of the counter is coupled with the ignition current circuit so that the fuze fires following a set number of pulses delivered by the transmitter installation.
This fuze actuation device is only suitable for large caliber projectiles, since with small caliber projectiles there is not present sufficient space for either a receiving antenna or the required relatively large energy source.